


Waiting

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 17 – I’m waiting for the Day when I will not miss you (picture of a man standing next to a tree with that caption)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Hours, days, weeks, months, years… Merlin had counted each of them since Arthur’s death. He never stopped waiting. Not for Arthur’s return because he knew he wasn’t the one to decide when he’d come back. No, he waited for the day when the iron grip around his heart would ease, for the day when he’d finally stop missing Arthur. He waited for the day when he’d forgive himself for Arthur’s death. 

What Merlin didn’t know was that Arthur would only come back after that day, when Merlin would let himself live and be happy, when Merlin would be free again.


End file.
